


about you now

by vokcalcie



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, and its for non-existent pair, nice, this is my first fic, what is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokcalcie/pseuds/vokcalcie
Summary: This was made when I have a really important test coming and my friend decided to told me their newest ship, so here we are guys, I tried my bestAlso its funny how my first fic here is for a non-existent pairing LOL
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Goryo Yuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	about you now

**Author's Note:**

> This was made when I have a really important test coming and my friend decided to told me their newest ship, so here we are guys, I tried my best
> 
> Also its funny how my first fic here is for a non-existent pairing LOL

The first time Sayo sees Yuto, she’s awestruck by his good looks and for a few moments, time seems to stand still. She doesn’t think much about it —she figures that’s just natural reaction when you find someone to be good looking. He seemed like a star out of her reach, too far to be dreamed of. She plastered her best business smile and bow to him out of politeness, and if his smile looks tense, she ignores it.

◇

It's a hazy summer night, skyline kissing the fabric of the stars, when their path crosses again. It's a party to celebrate the anniversary of a big entertainment figure that Sayo couldn't care less to remember his name. The ballroom was decorated in some shade of lighter blue, the light too bright and white.   
She heads to the veranda, deciding that she might as well enjoying the night view from there.

But he's already there first, Yuto Goryo, perfect and illuminating in his glory. His smile is definitely brighter than the sun and all the stars combined. 

_Hey Sayo, fancy seeing you here_. Yuto says, voice resonates through, eyes glimmer in semi-darkness. _Our first meeting didn't end well, wanna make it up?_

The concrete floor is cold and the air is cool and Yuto’s lips are warm when he presses their mouths together. And the angle is inconvenient, because they’re not close enough, so Yuto pulls Sayo into the edge of railing, Sayo’s legs on either side of his waist. There is no one to see them and the music from the ballroom sounds distant.

Maybe Sayo should've known better than kissing back essentially-stranger in front of her, _but that's okay_ , since she likes this way too much.

◇

They don’t see each other for weeks after that. Texts left unread and calls unanswered. Sometimes Sayo closes her eyes and pictures it; the way Yuto moves—like water, untouchable, and with the confidence of a prince. With or without clothing.

The next time Sayo sees him, Yuto is wearing a thin white linen suit. His skin shimmers under the dimmed stage light, sweat glistening. The sight is breathtaking and and all she can think is that Yuto is perhaps the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, and how she would give up anything in the world just to spend a lifetime with him, or a few more sunsets, or perhaps, even just some time. 

It's unfair, Sayo tells him later, fingers delicately threading Yuto's caramel locks, affection bleeding into her tone. _How you keep making me wanting more and more everytime we meet_.

They stagger their way into bed that night, skin eager to meet, and clothes on the floor telling the story of their impatience.

◇

“What are we going to do after this?” Sayo asks, tone laced with uncertainty.

“Well,” Yuto says. “For now, I’m going to kiss you.”

_Okay_ , Sayo finds herself say it. _But please stay because I want you real bad._


End file.
